Recently, various electronic devices, such as digital cameras, mobile phones, tablet Personal Computers (PCs), electronic dictionaries, and Personal Digital Assistants (PDAs), have come equipped with image photography functions. These devices or terminals often provide users with photography features beyond just simple image and video photography. Many of these terminals support advanced features such as panorama image and action shot photography.
The panorama image photography function creates a panorama photo from multiple photos taken by the user, using a camera device in a manual or automatic operation, where the image in one picture partially overlaps that in another.
The action shot photography function takes multiple, successive photos by tracing a moving object and generating an image by combining each of the successive photos into a single image.